


The world spins round and round

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Sick Tony, Sickfic, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony normally doesn't get sick, which is why he doesn't realize how high his fever is. But Steve does.





	The world spins round and round

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 7: REACTOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140738) by [cap_ironman_event_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_event_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_event_mod), [Hayluhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo). 



> I just can't stay away from writing hurt&comfort, especially when Steve and Tony are being so fluffy.

Tony stares at his whiteboard, eyebrows furrowed in deepest concentration. He was about to do something, to write something, but... what? He just can't seem to remember. He tries to think about what he was thinking five minutes ago, but thinking hurts. It's so exhausting.  
"What exactly do you think you are doing here?"  
  
Steve's voice pulls Tony out of his thoughts. He blinks. "Working. What else?" He mumbles, voice hoarser than usual.  
  
Steve crosses his arms in front of his chest. Tony hates when he does that, it's such a condescending gesture, he thinks. Steve does not need to show his displeasure that way. It makes Tony feel like he is a little kid again. "Didn't you promise me you would rest today?"  
  
"Did I?" Tony shakes his head, carefully, his neck hurts. "No Steve, you said I should take it slow. But I didn't promise anything."  
  
"The workshop can wait," Steve urges.  
  
"I'm fine," Tony  answers. "Perfectly fine!"  
  
"You are not." Steve's voice sounds more insistent now, almost exasparated.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"No you are not," Steve huffs. "Jeez, Tony, you look horrible!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for not pleasing your eyes," Tony mumbles, feeling unusually prissy. He knows what Steve meant to say. Steve doesn't find him ugly, he has shown him on so many occasions how much he loves him. He knows that. Yet something prevents Tony from reacting like he normally would. His head hurts. Damn it, stop hammering inside there!  
  
"Tony," Steve sounds soft now. "You know what I meant. You are beautiful, even now when you are sick and not feeling well."  
  
Tony feels silly all of a sudden. And he hates it. He hates when he feels like a fucking idiot. He is probably overreacting, but- "Don't make me sound so stupid!"  
  
"Tony," Steve sighs.  
  
"I'm fine," Tony huffs. "Damn it, leave me the fuck alone. You are-"  
  
He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because a sudden coughing fit shakes his body. He coughs so hard that he feels his lungs hurt and his eyes tear up. When it stops, he feels exhausted, like he can't even talk anymore. And his throat feels even drier than before.  
  
"That's it," Steve says with finality in his voice. Before Tony can inquire what he meant by that, he can feel Steve's strong arms around his waist, lifting him up like he weighs nothing.  
  
"What are you doing?" he breaths out, pushing at Steve's shoulders to force him to let him down again.  
  
Steve ignores him, carrying him towards his room.  
  
"Steve, let me down! I can walk! I-" He coughs violently again.  
  
Steve halts for a moment, a hand brushing over Tony's back. "Don't talk, please. It will only get worse."  
  
Tony feels drained all of a sudden, and dizzy, the room is spinning around him. Steve's hand against his back feels cold. So cold. Good.  
  
"Tony, how high is your fever?" Steve suddenly asks, voice dripping with worry. "You are burning!"  
  
"I never get a fever," Tony mumbles, his throat feels hoarse.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tony," Steve mumbles softly. "Don't worry. I'll let you down in a minute. You okay?"  
  
To his own surprise Tony can only cling against Steve's back as a response, glad that Steve's arms around his waist support him. "Just make the shaking and spinning stop."  
  
"Are you feeling cold?"  
  
"Yes, and hot."  
  
Steve lets him down in his bed, carefully. "I'll get you some meds soon. And cook you a soup."  
  
He has to be dreaming, Tony thinks, because no way would Steve cook for him. The pain in his head and throat feels number now, but the dizziness is stronger, and he feels almost light. And heavy. His head is light. Limbs heavy. Heavy.  
  
Steve carefully helps him switch into his pyjamas, his touches are gentle.  
  
"You are sweet," Tony mumbles, and giggles. Weird, he sees Steve twice now. "Who is that next to you?"  
  
Steve, both Steves, blink. "Tony?"  
  
Tony giggles lightly. "You never told me you have a twin brother."  
  
Steve looks horrified for a moment. "Don't worry, Tony. I'll call a doctor."  
  
A doctor? Who the heck needs a doctor?  
  
"You are no fun, Stevie," Tony smiles drowsily. "But your twin looks like he is fun. Hey you," he looks at the other guy. "What's your name?"  
  
"Tony, please," Steve begs, the no-fun Steve.  
  
Tony laughs slightly. It's fun to have two Steves around. Then it gets black around him.  
  
~~~  
  
He dreams. A weird dream. In which Stephen Strange appears and gives him an injection. He looks annoyed, so maybe it's not a dream, but it has to be, because why would he be here otherwise. Stephen has his arms crossed and seems to scold Steve. Steve just rubs his forehead, but nods.  
  
Why would he scold Steve?  
  
That's ridiculous.  
  
Weird dream. Stupid dream.  
  
Hehe, dream rhymes with cream. Ice cream. He wants ice cream, with cream.  
  
~~~  
  
Tony wakes up to the soft sound of the TV, and it smells like someone is cooking. "Steve?" he rasps out. His throat still feels dry, but it doesn't hurt that much anymore.  
  
Steve appears immediately. "Thank god, you are awake." He looks relieved. "And your gaze seems to be a lot clearer."  
  
Tony frowns. "Why are you looking so worried? Did something happen?"  
  
"You mean aside from you having a high fever, hallucinating, talking to my non-existent twin brother and passing out?" Steve asks, scrunching his nose. He sits down at the edge of the bed and takes Tony's hand into his. "Your Dr. Strange yelled at me. How I couldn't see the signs of you being so sick."  
  
"But you did," Tony mumbles, still trying to process what Steve just told him. Hallucinating? He somewhat remembers a weird conversation he had with two Steves. It looks more like a dream now, but by the worried expression Steve shows him he assumes he might have really hallucinated. "You did notice."  
  
He also remembers Steve carrying him around. Embarrassing. Kind of. But also sweet.  
  
"Not really," Steve sighs. "I thought you were just feeling a bit tired, and not all that well, but I didn't expect you to be that sick. I..." He pauses. "I sometimes forget that you don't have a supersoldier serum healing you automatically."  
  
Tony shifts around in his bed. God, he feels tired. "I know, Steve, but you are not the only one. Most others forget that too. I forget it. I didn't even realize myself that I am sick."  
  
Steve shakes his head. "Strange is right. I'm your partner, I should pay better attention. I should-"  
  
"Steve, stop making this about you," Tony complains half-heartedly, mainly to distract Steve. "And shut up."  
  
Steve smiles. "Sorry. Do you want your soup instead?"  
  
"Wait," Tony blinks. "Did you really cook?"  
  
"It's a recipe from my mother," Steve says with a soft chuckle while brushing Tony's bangs aside. Tony stares at him for a moment, until he feels Steve shift under his gaze. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, I know there are quite some ingredients you don't normally eat. But you are sick, so I thought you would make an exception and eat something really healthy and-"  
  
"It's very sweet," Tony says, squeezing Steve's hand. "Thank you, Steve. And sorry."  
  
Steve looks relieved. "For what?"  
  
"I think I said some awful things to you yesterday," Tony frowns, trying to remember. There is a loose memory of him yelling something mean at Steve.  
  
Steve just chuckles. "I'd rather have you insulting me than you seeing my non-existent twin brother again."  
  
"Well," Tony raises his eyebrows. "He was very attractive."  
  
"Is that so?" Steve asks while slipping closer. He leans forward, but before Tony can kiss him, he draws back. "First, eat your soup," he grins.  
  
Tony rolls his eyes. "I liked your twin brother more," he states casually. "He was more fun."  
  
Steve laughs.  
  
Tony suddenly remembers his dream again. "You don't happen to have ice cream?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tony chuckles. "I thought so."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Steve XD His new love-rival aka his twin brother doesn't even exist. :-) 
> 
> I hope you liked this short little fic. Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated and loved ♥


End file.
